All Yours
by decemberXvixen
Summary: This is the sequel to my fic Good Enough. What made me write a sequel after three years? The song Lexington by Chiodos. Look up the lyrics and it will make more sense. Rated M for a reason people!


All Yours

The night was black. An empty space void of any light, save for the whites of a terrified young woman's eyes. Sweat was dripping down her neck as she ran blindly through the forest closing in around her. As the trees seemed to grow closer, she could feel her breath hitch in her chest. They were so close now, the branches cutting into her delicate skin. Tripping over a root, she fell flat on her face as the foliage closed in around her. Before blacking out, she felt a warm breeze on her cheek and heard a lonely voice call out to her. "Ichigo.."

Ichigo awoke with a start, her eyes instantly brimming over with tears. Though it had been three years, she continued to have nightmares. Ever since that day the alien she had despised so much, Kishuu, had sacrificed himself to protect her, she had never felt normal. She wanted to move on, but her regrets held her back. Unable to forgive herself, she would turn down any date she was asked to, or set up for. If she never gave Kish a chance, why should she have one?

Having graduated high school last year, Ichigo planned to attend nursing school in the fall. At least it would free her mind for a while. Focusing on her studies would give her a lot less time to dwell on the negative.

Through half open eyes, he could see he was in a sort of fog. So dense, he couldn't see the sky. So thick, he couldn't see the ground. Or was there even anything where he was? How then, was he existent? How long had he been asleep? Or was he just simply unaware? Looking down, he realized he had no form. Was he dead? As all of these thoughts went through his head, a bright light came out of the fog and enveloped his senses.

Ichigo hated summer. It was the time of year when she had nothing productive to do.

While her friends were out chasing boys and partying, she preferred to stay away from those types of things. Though Masaya had tried to invite her on a couple occasions, she knew it was only because he had lost his sex partner or was drunk. She hated his guts. "Asshole.." She muttered. Lying back, she thought about things she could do that would help her to relax. She needed to get away.

When Kish awoke, he found himself lying under a balcony of treetops. It was nighttime, as far as he could tell because the crickets were chirping and the wind was chilly. He also noticed that he had a form now. So, was he alive? Digging his nails into his wrist, he drew blood and felt pain. He must be, but where was he though? Looking around, he noticed a memorial. There was no writing on the makeshift stone, but flowers had been placed at the foot of it. The flowers looked fresh, maybe only a day old. "Why does this all seem so familiar?" Kish thought to himself. Instantly, his mind replayed footage of his last few moments he had on Earth before today. "Ichigo.."

Walking home, Ichigo held a tissue to her face. She had been crying. She hadn't visited Kishuu's grave in quite some time. Tonight, however, she felt was the right time to say goodbye. He was gone. No matter how much she wanted to bring him back. Turning out the lights, she crawled into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

After remembering where he was, Kish decided to visit Ichigo. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone, but he had to be sure that she was ok. Even if she had moved on, he just wanted the reassurance that his little Koneko-chan was still breathing.

He arrived at Ichigo's house and noticed it was still and silent. Surely her parents were home, but there were no signs indicating it. As he glided up to her window and let himself in, he saw her, the beautiful young lady he adored so much, fast asleep. He saw that there was tissue scattered around her bed and wondered if she had been crying. Had that bastard Masaya broken her heart again? Silently, so as not to wake her, he found her phone and checked the date. August 12, 11:15 PM. That would explain the absence of her parents, they were on their annual cruise. How he knew these things puzzled him. Oh, right, because he used to be a stalker.

"K-Kishuu? Is that you? Or am I dreaming? Let me just.. Touch you.." Ichigo mumbled as she reached out to fondle a strand of his emerald hair. "How are you? You died.. I watched you die Kish!" Ichigo breathed out as tears streamed down her face. "I'm here Ichigo.. I guess I did have a purpose after all." Kish said as he cradled Ichigo in his arms. "What do you mean?" Ichigo said between breaths. "It's a long story. Do you really want to hear it?" He replied. "Yes, I do." She said as she snuggled closer to his chest.

"Well, you see, a Cyniclon never dies of old age. We are basically immortal. If killed, we are able to regenerate if we have an unfulfilled purpose, or vice versa. For example, Tart, Pie, and I wanted to have that promise that if we were killed, we could regenerate, because we provided a planet for our race to live on. We fulfilled that by restoring our planet, but I don't think that's what saved me this time." Kish explained.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. "I think I was sent back to be with you, Ichigo." Kish said. "I love you Ichigo. I always have, but I'm sure things have changed. I'm sure you have someone new in your life. I don't blame you. I've been gone for three years.."

Ichigo wrapped her arms around Kishuu's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too, Kish. There's no one in my life right now. To be honest, I vowed to move on tonight, but you're here. I didn't really plan on getting into a relationship again for a long time after Masaya.." "Why, what happened?" Kish asked. "Remember how he broke up with me? Well, I think it was because he finally got what he wanted and decided I wasn't good enough for his sick little game.. We had sex, Kish." Ichigo said, turning her face away in shame. "Go on." Kish encouraged. "Well, one night, we were practicing the lines for that play.. You remember, right? I was wearing this dress that looked like the one I would be wearing in Juliet's role and something inside him snapped. He pressured me into sex and took my virginity. The rest is blurry, I try to forget. He left me not too long after that." Ichigo said.

"I'm so sorry love." Kish said, fondling her cheek and kissing her forehead. If only he could get his hands on that kid.. "Kishuu?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, kitty?" Kish replied. "I'm horny." She said, openly embarrassed. "Ooh someone is feeling frisky. Not tonight, love." He said, as she gave him the puppy eyes. "Hun, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be ok, I just… really want it." Ichigo said, sliding her hands up the back of Kishuu's shirt. Why was he holding back when he had wanted her for so long? Gods, he loved her so damn much, but she was still so broken, and making love to her could only make things worse.

Ichigo shoved Kish on his back and climbed on top of him. As she started to kiss his neck and remove his shirt, Kish bit his tongue. There's no turning back now, when she wanted something, she got it, he had come to realize. He just hoped that she wouldn't have any regrets later. Taking off his shirt, her jaw dropped as she surveyed the beauty of his toned chest. "See something you like?" He teased. "Mmm." She mumbled in response. He slowly took off her shirt as she was fumbling with the button on his pants. Leaning forward, he snapped her bra off with his sharp fangs. "Kishuu!" She yelled. "Ha-ha." He said, smirking.

She was beautiful, her breasts round and plump, her abs glistening in the moonlight. "You're beautiful." Kish said, tugging on her shorts as she removed his pants. Catching her lips in a kiss, he rolled her over so that he was on top. Kneading his fingers through her hair, she rubbed the massive bulge showing through his boxers. He moaned in response and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Breaking the kiss, she began to remove his boxers as he slipped off the last of her undergarments.

Her pussy was bare and soft, just the way he liked it. Trailing kisses down her neck, he stopped at her breasts and took one in his mouth. Slowly sucking on her nipple, she moaned in ecstasy and reached out to grab his hair. He continued to suckle, switching to the other every few seconds and teasing her with his tongue the entire time. Making his way down her body, he stopped at her pussy. "No, Kish." Ichigo said as she sat up and motioned for Kish to stand. "Why?.." Kish questioned before gasping in excitement as Ichigo took his cock into her mouth. Every little movement she made drove him crazy. Where had she learned to do that? Licking his head, she made her way down the shaft and back up.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Turn around." He muttered as he bent Ichigo over, her body resting on the bed. As he slowly entered her, she whimpered. "Are you ok Hun?" He asked lovingly. "Yes. It's just been a long time." She replied. "Don't stop." Grabbing her tight round ass, he shoved the rest of the length inside of her as she screamed in pleasure. "Fuck, do that again." She responded.

Kish began to slowly pump in and out of her, increasing his speed with every moan that escaped Ichigo's lips. Slapping her ass, he moved faster and faster. He could feel his climax mounting, but he wanted to pleasure her for as long as he could. "Kishuu I'm going to cum!" Ichigo yelled. "Cum with me babe!" Screaming her name, Kish let go, filling her up with his seed.

They both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Ichigo then started to cry. "Oh my God, was that too much? Are you ok?" Kish said, concern in his voice as he drew her close. "I'm a fool.. I thought sex would fix me. Make me feel better, but I.. Its not. I'm going to lose you." She cried. "You think I'm going to leave you because we had sex? Ichigo, that's not going to happen." He replied. "Why not? Masaya just wanted me for that. How do I know you're no different?" She sobbed. "Nothing I say will matter right now. Just know, I've always been yours. I'll always be yours, and no matter how far away you get, I'll always be here." He said, wiping her tears away. "Kish, I want to believe you, I really do.. But it's going to be tough. Can we start over? I want.. I want to go out with you, Kish." She said, sniffling and holding him tight. Kish looked her in the eyes and closed the gap between their lips. "I'm all yours.."


End file.
